


Sweet Creature

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Ever since Barry had been kidnapped in the park, he had been careful and observant whenever he goes, especially when he has the girls with him. He was always on his toes, looking around and surveying the area.That’s how he noticed her.





	Sweet Creature

Ever since Barry had been kidnapped in the park, he had been careful and observant whenever he goes, especially when he has the girls with him. He was always on his toes, looking around and surveying the area.

That’s how he noticed her.

She was older, in her early 60s, with long, stringy grey hair. She was covered in fake jewels and had an ‘I’m better than you’ vibe. 

And she was staring right at Diana. 

It immediately gave Barry the creeps and, after the minutes of her intense staring, he decided to trust his instincts. He sent a text to Mick and Len to come and get them, knowing they were five minutes away having coffee with Lisa and Hartley. He called Eliza off the playground and picked Diana up of the swing he was pushing her in. 

“What’s up, Papa?” Eliza asked, her cheeks pink from being windblown. 

Barry didn’t want to scare her, but he also knew she was going to ask questions if she didn’t get at least half a good answer.

“You know how me, Daddy and Da always tell you to trust your gut?” He asked, and Eliza nodded. “There’s a woman over there, and she’s giving me a bad feeling.”

Eliza didn’t look over her shoulder to glance at the woman, but nodded anyway. She knew that if something made her Papa uncomfortable, it was probably for good reason. 

“Okay, Papa. Are Daddy and Da coming to get us?” 

Barry nodded. Together, the three packed all their stuff up (they were having a picnic in the park before everything went to shit) and went to go wait for Mick and Len by the parking lot. 

As they walked, Barry could tell that the older woman was following them, but did his best to pay her no mind. He tightened his grip on Eliza’s hand and pulled Diana closer to him. He chatted happily with the girls about their day out, doing his best to distract, not only them, but himself as well. 

Mick and Len were waiting for them outside their car, leaning against it and smiling brightly as their family approached. The smiles slipped, however, when they saw the woman Barry mentioned in his SOS text. 

Eliza ran into Mick’s arms and the man scooped her up, tickling her sides. 

Barry was almost to the car and he smiled to himself, thinking that maybe he had overreacted or misread the situation.

That was until he felt a hand grab the arm that wasn’t holding Diana. 

“Excuse me, sir. Just wanted to tell you how pretty your daughters are.” The old woman said, not releasing her tightening grip on his arm. 

“Oh, thank you ma’am.” Barry said awkwardly, trying to move away from her but she didn’t let go.

“Can I hold her?” She asked, a large grin on her face, reaching out to grab Diana. 

Barry flinched away. “I don’t think-”

“Give me back my granddaughter, you little f-” She growled, but was cut off by Len’s ice-cold drawl.

“I’m going to have to ask you to let go of our husband and our daughter, miss.” 

Her grip only tightened on Barry’s wrist. “I said, give me back my granddaughter.” 

Diana let out a whimper, hiding her face in Barry’s neck. “Papa. I’m scared.” 

Barry tugged his hand out of her grip, and moved towards Len. “Ma’am, I don’t know who you are-”

“I’m her grandmother, you selfish little shit! Now give her back to me before I call the police.” She nearly screamed, stalking towards them.

“This is our daughter ma’am, you must be mistaken.” Barry tried again, letting himself be pulled into Len’s side.

She let out a growl. “No! That’s my Ava, now give her to me! It’s what her parents would have wanted.”

Len shot her a glare, and even with her rage, she backed up slightly. “Miss, I think you’re confused. This is not your granddaughter. We’re going to go and you’re not going to bother us again.” 

The woman went to say more, but immediately clamped her mouth shut, looking with wide eyes over Barry’s shoulder. 

“What seems to be the problem, ma’am?” Mick said, Eliza in his arms. 

All the confidence the woman had seemed to be drained out of her. “This won’t be the last you see of me.” 

Mick laughed, though it was humorless. “Yeah, whatever.” 

The woman turned on her heels and stalked away, muttering under her breath as she went.

The trio all checked with each other before turning their attention to their daughters. Once Eliza and Diana both confirmed they were fine, just a little scared, they family retreated to the car. After a brief discussion, they family stopped at Big Belly Burger before heading to STAR Labs.

~*~  
“Creepy lady said what?” Cisco said, sipping the milkshake Barry had gotten him at Big Belly Burger. 

Barry nodded, watching Diana and Eliza play with Caitlin in the other room. “I know. She really scared the shit out of me. I wish I had taken a picture of her, so we could do a facial recognition and a background check.”

“I took a picture.” Mick said. 

Barry and Len looked at him with wide eyes. “Why did you have time for that?”

Mick shrugged like it was no big deal. “That’s why I didn’t talk to her right away. I stood back, took a picture when she was distracted then scared her away after I got what we needed.” 

Barry put down his burger before flashing into Mick’s lap, peppering his face with kisses. “You’re so smart. Always thinking ahead.” 

Mick blushed, and waved him away, but Barry was not deterred. “Doll, if you don’t stop, I can’t give Cisco the picture.”

“Also, Cisco can’t work his magic if he’s scarred for life.” Cisco snarked. “So, stop with the cutesy shit.”

Barry pouted, but removed himself from Mick’s lap and returned to eating his burger.

Mick pulled out his phone and tossed it to Cisco who, surprisingly, caught it. After tapping away at the keys for a few seconds, he let out a cheer. He motioned at the screen, which now displayed a mug shot.

“Meet Debra Michaels, 65 years old. She’s a Central City native and a pretty god-awful criminal.” Cisco said. “She’s been involved with just about every crime you can imagine and has been caught almost every time she broke the law.” 

“Does she have any kids?” Len asked.

Cisco typed a little bit more. “Just one daughter. Olivia Michaels, deceased.” 

Barry paled. “Was Olivia married?” 

Cisco nodded. “To John White- oh shit.”

“What?” Mick asked. 

“When I saved Diana, I spoke to her mom and she told her all their names, so we could make the adoption process easier.” Barry said. “Her name was Olivia White.”

“So that crazy bitch is actually related to Diana?” Mick asked. 

Barry nodded. “It would appear so.” 

“Then why did she keep calling her Ava?” Len asked.

Cisco shrugged. “You’re guess is as good as mine. I just think you all should watch your backs. She looks like a tricky one.” 

Barry let out a sigh before nodded. “Let’s get home. It’s getting late and we still need to have dinner.”

Mick agreed, pulling Barry close to him and kissing the top of his head. “We’ll be okay, Red. We always are.”

Len came up and hugged the pair. “Let’s go.” 

The three men went and got the girls from the playroom, where Wally was watching over them. Barry sent Mick, Len and the girls out before turning back to his brother.

“Wally, would you mind patrolling solo for a few days? I don’t trust this woman, and I don’t want to leave their sides. If something was to happen while I was out-” Barry’s voice cracked, and he clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to stop the tears. 

“Hey. Hey.” Wally put a hand on Barry shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I understand. I don’t mind at all. I was going to offer that you spend the next few nights with the girls anyway. Don’t give any Flash business another thought.”

Barry gave Wally a watery smile. “Thank you, Wally.”

“No problem, big bro. Now go home, get some rest.” 

Barry gave Wally one more wave before scurrying out of the Labs to meet Mick and Len in the car. The ride home was mostly silent, as Diana had dozed off and Eliza was reading a book. 

Len carried Diana in and laid her on the couch. Bubbles, the Christmas present that kept on giving, climbed onto the couch and curled up on the sleeping girl’s stomach protectively. Barry plopped down on the floor next to her and took out some paper work he needed to do. Eliza joined him at the coffee table, coloring away in a princess coloring book. Mick and Len disappeared into the kitchen, probably to pull dinner out of seemingly nowhere.

“Papa?” Eliza whispered, not looking up from her coloring page. “Is Di gonna be okay?” 

Barry did his best to keep his face relaxed, but he probably failed. Even if he didn’t, Eliza is Len and Mick’s daughter, she could see through any mask he puts on. “I’m not sure, Eliza. But I do know that me, Da and Daddy will do everything to keep you and your sister safe, okay?”

Eliza was quiet for a little while, clearly going over what Barry had said. After a while, she nodded. “Okay, Papa.”

Barry forced himself to smile before turning back to his case notes. He had finished going over two when Mick called him and the girls in for dinner. He scooped up a half-asleep Diana (much to Bubble’s dismay) and brought her to the kitchen table. Eliza, sensing everyone’s unease, chatted happily away about anything and everything, something that her fathers were very grateful for. 

They watched Diana’s favorite film after dinner, Eliza didn’t even complain when she picked Sky High for the tenth time since she got it for Christmas. (Eliza was starting to understand the appeal. She related to Will and Diana found Layla fascinating, being as they had similar powers. It also helped that Layla looked some much like Auntie Caity…). After it was done, neither of the girls protested about going to sleep.

Everything seemed normal. After the girls were asleep, Barry played with Bubbles on the floor while he pretended not to be listening to Mick and Len’s conversation (for two reformed criminals, the papers on the table sure looked a lot like blue prints). They trio turned in themselves at around midnight, tangled limbs with a kitten perched on Len’s back. 

That was all hell broke loose.

“Papa!” Eliza screamed.

Barry was up in a flash, sprinting to the girls’ room. Eliza was wrapped around her shaking little sister. Small sobs could be heard coming from the younger girl. 

“Papa, the mean lady took me in my dream.” Diana whimpered. “She hurt you and Da and Daddy and Eliza and then she took me.” She looked up at Barry with wide, tear-filled eyes. “She won’t take me, right Papa?” 

Barry knelt down next to the bed, pulling the two girls into his arms. “Not if me and your Da and Daddy have anything to say about it. Do you girls want to stay with us tonight?”

Diana and Eliza nodded wordlessly. He led them into the master bedroom and let them crawl in between Mick and Len. Bubbles crawled over to Diana and licked at her tears. Diana let out a wet giggle. 

‘Nightmare.’ He mouthed at Mick and Len, though they figured it out. 

Together, squished in a bed, the family feel into a mostly restful sleep.

~*~  
“Should we send them to school today?” Barry asked, spitting out the toothpaste from his mouth. “I mean, where are they safest?”

“I’m not sure, Red.” Mick put down his razor. “We can’t lock them up in a tower until this lady fucks off, but we also don’t want to take any extra risks. What do you think, Lenny?”

Len stuck his head out of the shower. “I think Eliza is fine to go to school. I’m not sure about Diana going to daycare though.” 

Barry put down his tooth brush and picked up his hair gel. “I mean it’s a daycare filled with a bunch of cop’s kids, it has to be fairly safe, right?” 

“Maybe Diana should stay at STAR for the day?” Mick suggested.

Len shook his head. “Caitlin and Cisco aren’t working today. They’re going with Lisa to test new equipment. Maybe Oliver?”

It was Barry’s turn to shake his head. “Oliver is out of town on mayoral business. Felicity and Dig went with him. That means the rest of Team Arrow is picking up the slack.”

Mick growled. “And the Waverider is dealing with some demon bullshit, so they’re not any safer.” 

Len nodded. “We could stay home. Tell Mercury we can’t do the security testing today due to a family emergency?” 

“We have to do it today. They unveil their new research tomorrow.” 

Barry sighed. “I could stay home-”

Len chuckled slightly. “Scarlet, Rob Singh personally called Mick and I and said that if we let you cause Captain Singh anymore stress, he was going to send out a blast text to the whole city about you being the Flash.” 

“Calling out of work on a Friday during one of the worst crime months in years would cause a lot of stress.” Mick added.

“How did Rob even figure out I was the Flash?” Barry squawked. 

Len rolled his eyes. “Maybe because it’s the worst kept secret of Central City?”

“Or maybe because your jawline is so distinctive?”

“Or maybe because the Flash showed up like two seconds after Barry Allen woke up from a coma?”

“Or maybe-“

“Okay, okay. I’m the worst superhero ever, I get it.” Barry squinted at his husbands.

“Well.” Len laughed. “Not the worst. There’s Kara and her cousin, who just put on glasses.”

“Or Bruce Wayne.” Mick chuckled.

Barry looked at Mick in surprise. “I thought Bruce did a pretty good job, with the mask and the voice modulator.”

“Who else besides Bruce Wayne would have enough money for half the shit the Bat uses?”

Barry was quiet for a little while. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

After a little more discussion, the trio decided that Diana should go to preschool with a note that reminded the staff that only Mick, Len, Barry, Shawna or Iris should pick her up. They weren’t completely happy with it, but they decided it was the best they could do. 

Because they took so long to decide, Barry flashed them to school, the flashed back to the house to get his workbag and make sure that Mick and Len had everything they needed. By the grace of God, he was only 2 minutes late, which was barely notice by Singh.

By the end of the day, Barry thought maybe their luck was finally turning around. He got all his work done, had lunch with a new officer named Adam and didn’t get yelled at by Singh.

But then he got the call.

He was sitting in his lab with Adam, waiting for Mick and Len to come get him so they could be home before Eliza got out of Girl Scouts. 

“Barry?” Mick said, his voice shaky.

“Mickey? What’s up?” He said, sitting forward when he heard just how scared his husband sounded.

“Someone picked up Diana already.” 

Barry dropped his phone in shock.

Adam, being the great new friend that he was, scooped up the phone and put it back to Barry’s ear.

“What?” He said, taking the phone back from Adam.

“The staff says that Iris came to get her, but that’s not possible. She’s been at work all day.” 

“Could it be a meta?” 

Adam raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet. 

“I’m not sure, Barry. Meet us at the Labs, we have to do something, and fast.” Mick said before hanging up.

Barry slipped his phone back in his pocket. “Someone kidnapped my youngest daughter. I have to go.” 

Adam waved him off. “Go, Barry. Your family comes before anything else. I’ll lock up here.” 

Barry gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Adam.” 

Barry ran (at human speeds) down the stairs and out of the precinct. Adam watched him go before sitting down at Barry’s desk. He hacked into Barry’s computer (really, it wasn’t that hard. His password was his anniversary) and plugged in a USB. He began the transfer and deletion of a set collection of documents before he took out his phone. 

“It’s done.” He said into the phone. “Tell her the Flash is on the move.” He snapped his phone shut, unplugged the USB and disappeared into the herd of other officers. 

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t notice the little light that turned on.

~*~  
Barry ran into STAR Labs and immediately into Mick and Len’s arms. He didn’t cry or break down like he wanted to, but still he felt like the life had been sucked out of him. “Eliza?”

“She’s in the other room with Shawna and Iris.” Mick said, petting his hair. 

“Okay. What do we know?” Barry pulled away. 

Caitlin and Cisco, who rushed back with Lisa as soon as they heard from Len, were tapping away on their computers. Caitlin pulled something up on the large screen. “This is the surveillance footage.” 

The person who approached the main desk looked exactly like Iris, and had an ID. She scooped up Diana, just like Iris would and was wearing clothes that they knew Iris owned. She had her body language down, it even almost fooled Barry. Until-

“Wait, pause it!” Barry said. 

Caitlin hit pause. “Oh, wow.”

‘Iris’’ eyes were glowing green when she made eye contact with the camera.

“So, meta?”

Len shrugged. “I don’t think it could be anything else.” 

“Do you think we can track her-” Mick suggestion was cut off by a loud alarm noise. “What the hell is that?”

Cisco’s eyes widened. “That would be the ‘someone is messing with Barry’s work computer’ alarm.” He hit some buttons on his keyboard before another video appeared on the screen.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Barry growled. “That’s Adam. He said he was a new officer. Singh had asked me to have lunch with him, make him feel at home today. He was with me when you called.” 

“Did Singh ask you directly?” Len asked. 

Barry’s frown deepened. “No. He sent me an email. Which means that it was probably fake.”

Len nodded and looed at Cisco. “Is there any way to figure out who that is?”

Cisco tapped away before bringing up a mug shot. “Creep of the Week is named Alexander Johnson. Long rap sheet. Known associate of our other Creep of the Week, Debra Michaels.”

“Now that we know these things are connected, how can we get our daughter back?” Mick ground out, tension building up in his shoulders.

“I might have a way.” 

Everyone’s head snapped to the entrance of the cortex.

Barry flashed across the room and slammed the new comer against the wall. “You have a lot of nerve coming here, Alexander.” He growled. 

“You’re right, but I didn’t sign up for kidnapping.” Alexander wheezed out. “Deception and theft, sure. But kidnapping is a whole other ballgame.” 

“So why not disappear? Why help us?” Barry’s eyes flashed with electricity.

“The face you made when you got the call, it was like your whole world fell apart.” Alexander looked away. “It was the same face I made when someone took my daughter away from me.”

Barry released him, but didn’t move too far.

“Start talking.” 

“Debra’s based out of a safe house on Main. It used to be a telephone company.” Alexander said. “Also, she lets out a lot of heat because her cells are constantly shifting, even when she’s not changing. You should be able to track that heat signature.” 

Barry looked at Cisco, who nodded and turned back to his computer. Barry turned back to Alexander. He flashed over to him again, took the USB out of his pocket and slapped cuffs on him. “You know I’m taking you to the CCPD, right?”

Alexander nodded. “I figured.” 

Barry flashed him to the CCPD before rushing back to STAR. “Find anything?” 

“Yeah, it looks like Benedict Arnold was right. Debra is hiding out at the old phone company.” He said. “And based on the tracker that I totally didn’t put in your daughter’s earrings-” Mick and Len looked at him, but remained quiet. “Diana is there too.” 

Len nodded. “Let’s suit up. Is Wally here?” 

Wally appeared behind him, Kid Flash gear already on. Hartley and Jax (who recently left the Waverider with Martin, even though they found a way for Jax to be Firestorm without him) were on either side of him, also in their suits. “We’re here.” 

Mick nodded. “Let’s move out.” 

The group of heroes moved quietly around the outside of the old building. 

“Based on the scans, there’s less than a dozen people in there.” Cisco said over the comms. “But we don’t know how many of them are metas, so don’t get cocky.”

They moved in quickly. Wally and Barry flashed ahead, knocking out and tying up the people on the first floor while Len, Mick, Hartley and Jax went up to the second. Once everyone was subdued, Wally and Barry flashed to meet them.

Standing in the center of the large, empty room, was Debra Michaels, clapping. At her feet, a miffed Diana sat, her hands tied behind her back. She looked mostly fine, but she had a cut on her cheek and tears streaking down her face.

“Papa! Daddy! Da!” She cried, which broke Mick, Len and Barry’s hearts. 

“Shut up, little one. Nice show boys. Now it’s time for the main event.” She growled. Right before their eyes, she transformed from her normal body to that of Sara, her eyes flickering between blue and a glowing green. “I’ve done my research. This little bitch means a lot to you.” She purred.

Len and Mick made their move, firing their guns towards Debra, who easily flipped out of the way. She didn’t gain Sara skills, she was just that good. As soon as Debra was away from her, Barry ran forward and grabbed Diana, running her all the way to STAR Labs before rushing back.

When he got back, Debra was holding Len by the throat, Hartley, Wally and Jax all passed around her. Mick had her gun trained on her, but before he could fire, she transformed again, this time into Barry. 

“Please, Mickey. You don’t want to shoot me.” She said, perfecting Barry’s pout and soft voice, though her eyes were a different green. She tightened her grip on Len’s throat. 

Mick was clearly struggling. He knew it wasn’t Barry, but it still hurt. The image of Barry’s body in flames would be ingrained in his head forever. Barry didn’t think Mick could live with that. Len was also barely hanging on, his body limp. He dropped his cold gun, eyes fluttering. If Barry didn’t do something fast, he was going to lose both of the men he loved.

So, he did what he had to do.

He ran forward, body crackling with electricity. He shoved Debra off her feet, forcing her to let go of Len. With the sheer force of his push, she hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. By the time her body hit the floor, it was back to it’s original form. Barry slapped some metahuman cuffs on her before turning back to his friends.

Wally was awake, though wincing, and checking on Jax and Hartley. Mick had snapped out of it and was fussing over Len. He walked (at human speeds, that last hit hurt) over to them.

“Mickey, for the last time, I’m fine.” Len insisted, voice rough. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it either.”

“But, Lenny, you almost-” Mick tried.

“But I didn’t. You did nothing wrong.” Len growled, pulling Mick down for a kiss.

Barry went to sit down next to Len, but he suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled and collapsed. 

~*~  
When Barry finally came to, he was in a hospital bed, with Mick and Len sitting on either side of him.

“’Hat happened?” He mumbled.

“You were hypoglycemic. That mixed with that body slam, wicked by the way, you passed out.” Mick said, a small smile on his face. 

“The girls?” He tried to sit up, but flinched.

“In the next room with Joe and Iris.” Len replied, fluffing his pillows.

Barry was silent for a moment, but then spoke again in a quiet voice. “I almost killed her, y’know. Almost reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. God, who thinks like that?”

“Someone who’s scared for their safety and the safety of those they love.” Len whispered.

“Plus, you didn’t, Red. You found another option, most other people who just go for the fastest choice.” Mick said, petting Barry hair. 

“I guess.” 

“Papa!” Diana squealed, running into the room, Iris and Eliza on her tail. 

Iris shot Barry, Mick and Len an apologetic look. “Sorry, they ran out. Wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

The two kids clambered up onto the bed, careful to avoid the IV in Barry’s hand and hugged him gently. 

“I’m okay, girls. Everything is fine.” Barry cooed, rubbing their backs. “I’m so sorry you were scared.” 

Diana gave him a watery smile. “How are your booboos?” 

Barry laughed gently. “My booboos are fine, Sweatpea. How are you?”

“I’m ‘kay, Papa!” She cheered. “Auntie Cait gave me a lollipop and a Pokémon band aid!”

“A Pokémon band aid! I want one!” Barry cheered. 

Caitlin came in. “Unfortunately, you’re pretty much healed, so no band aid for you. But that means your guys can go home.” 

Diana bounced happily. “Home! Home! Home!”

Len picked up the bouncing two-year-old and put her on his hip and offered Eliza his hand. “C’mon girls. You got him, Mick?” He asked, motioning to their speedster.

“I can walk just-”

“I got him, boss.” Mick responded, picking Barry up before he could protest. “Let’s head home.”

“Let’s. We have a cat that needs to be fed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really like the title, but couldn't think of anything better.
> 
> A big thanks to Kala!


End file.
